


stop the world i wanna get off with you

by ValleyOfTheDolls



Category: EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValleyOfTheDolls/pseuds/ValleyOfTheDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan visits Sehun for New Years and the stay does not go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop the world i wanna get off with you

A year ago, before Luhan went to study abroad he promised his best friend that he would come back for New Years. Sehun made him sign a contract saying that he’d be home for the holidays and Luhan agreed.

He did not, however, agree to spending the day before New Year’s Eve at a crowded airport and crowds of people Luhan did not know. 

“Listen to me,” Luhan yelled into Sehun’s voicemail once he arrived in JFK airport. “If you aren’t not here in point three seconds I’m flying back to China and never-“ Luhan was cut off with strong arms wrapping around his midsection.

Holy shit, someone is trying to strangle me. Luhan dropped his phone and used one of his free hands to backhand the perpetrator in the face. He heard a scream and the arms loosened around his stomach.

Luhan turned around to face the predator that was doubled over and covering his face. He had a ridiculous black beanie and sunglasses on. Luhan decided to kick him once more to make sure the guy would not try any more funny business.

The guy sat on the floor, gripping his crotch with one hand and his face with the other. 

“I swear to God, Luhan.” The man suddenly groaned and sudden realization gripped Luhan. 

Luhan instantly bent down to help Sehun off the ground, “I’m so sorry! I thought you were a bad guy! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Luhan tried apologizing, but Sehun didn’t say anything until he was back standing on his own two feet.

“Well, that wasn’t the greeting I expected.” Sehun took off his sunglasses and Luhan’s jaw dropped. Sehun had grown about a foot since he last saw him. The shirt he wore showcased his prominent collarbones and his shoulders looked a lot broader. Luhan noticed his braces finally came off, leaving a beautiful bright smile in its place. 

“Wow, when did you get hot?” Luhan spoke without thinking and Sehun just laughed. At least his laugh is still ugly. Luhan thought as he watched the other take his bags and throw one over his shoulders. 

Sehun winked at him, “not too bad yourself.” They both laughed at that and Sehun led the other out of the airport. Luhan struggled to keep up, since when were his legs this long?  
Sehun called over a taxi and swung his arms about. Luhan watched in admiration as several taxis pulled in. Sehun loaded the suitcases into the back as Luhan climbed into the cab. Sehun climbed in soon after and told the driver an address he did not recognize.

“You moved?” Luhan asked confusedly. 

“Yup.” Sehun nodded, “I live in Chelsea now.” Sehun smiled back at Luhan and Luhan narrowed his eyes. 

“Damn rich kid.” Luhan stuck his tongue out and Sehun started laughing again. They rode like that to Sehun’s apartment.

♥♥♥

Sehun’s apartment was a very small studio apartment. The kitchen was open and the bathroom was the size of a closet. There was only a couch and moderately sized television in the middle of the room. 

Sehun sat down Luhan’s bags by the door, “It’s not very big, but make yourself at home.” Luhan wandered around the apartment and looked at little trinkets Sehun had sitting around while Sehun busied himself with something at the sink.

“Hey, are you tired? Hungry? We could go out to this great Thai place I know.” Sehun suggested and he dropped whatever he was doing into the sink to look at Luhan. Luhan turned around and smiled while nodding. Sehun smiled back.

♥♥♥

“Tell me about China.” Sehun prompted once they had their appetizers in front of them. Luhan dug in and Sehun only picked at the satay the both mutually ordered.

“It’s really cool.” Luhan stated with his mouth full, “It’s like, it’s cool because I speak Mandarin, but it’s even cooler because of all the people I meet and Beijing is a really cool city. 

The people you get to meet are literally insane.” Luhan stuffed his face with more satay. “You would really love it, you have to visit me.”

Sehun sat back in his chair, “teach me Mandarin.” A smirk played on the edges of his lips and Luhan just laughed at him.

“What have you been doing while I was away?” Luhan asked after their dish had been taken away and new ones arrived.

Sehun stuck his bottom jaw out in concentration. “Nothing really… Oh! I start attending Parsons in the spring.” Sehun nodded with his thought.

“What?” Luhan reached across the table to slap Sehun’s shoulder, “That’s huge! I didn’t think you had an interest in designing.” Luhan eyed him, it was like Sehun was a whole different person than what he had remembered. 

Sehun laughed, “I didn’t get into it until recently.” Sehun twirled his chopsticks in his dinner and chuckled, “I can show you some of my projects later if you want?” 

Luhan nodded amicably with his mouth once again full and Sehun smiled, “Great.”

♥♥♥

Once they were back in the apartment, Sehun dove into his drawers looking for his latest creation. While Sehun dug for it, Luhan sat on the couch. 

“Hey, Sehun?” Luhan inquired and Sehun hummed to acknowledge that he was listening. “Where am I going to sleep?” 

“Oh, um,” Sehun bit his lower lip and continued to search through his box, “I was thinking we could just sleep on the futon together.” Sehun made a sound of defeat and sat back down on the couch, “I think I left my project at my friend’s studio the other day.”

“Oh, um, it’s okay.” Luhan was still distracted by the fact that he and Sehun were going to sleep together. It shouldn’t be weird, I’ve known him since middle school. 

♥♥♥

Luhan couldn’t sleep that night. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept this close to someone; he could feel the heat radiating off of Sehun. Luhan buried himself even  
deeper into the covers and stared holes into Sehun who was facing away from him.

♥♥♥

Sehun woke up with a patch of brunette hair under his chin and his arms around someone else. “How fucking cliché.” Sehun whispered and quickly unraveled himself from Luhan before he slowly trudged from the bed to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day. 

Once Sehun had finished, he checked to see if Luhan was still sleeping. He was. “He must be jet-lagged.” Sehun whispered to nobody in particular. Sehun poured some cereal and waited. He watched Luhan as he ate. 

About five minutes after he ate the bowl of cereal he began to get really bored. He started thinking of crafty ways to wake up Luhan. He could put his hand in cold water. He could jump on top of him. He could throw water on him, but that meant he would have to clean his bed sheets, too.

“LUHAN!” Sehun decided that screaming it to the top of his lungs would work. “LUHAN!” He tried again and this time Luhan fell out of the bed and scrambled to stand up. Luhan’s hair stood up in all different directions and his face had crinkles from the bed sheets on one side. Sehun smiled at him, “go get ready, we’re going to get bagels.” 

Luhan nodded and headed off to the bathroom sleepily, almost bumping into a wall on his way to the bathroom. Sehun smiled to himself and turned on the television set.

♥♥♥

When they entered the bagel shop there was a lot of screaming. Sehun didn’t mention to either Luhan or his best friends that they would be seeing each other. Sehun liked to think himself as a man of mysterious good deeds.

“Oh my god, what happened to twinky Luhan?” Baekhyun’s hands were clasped around one of Luhan’s in a strong grasp. On the side Jongin stood with his arm around Luhan’s shoulders in half-hug. 

Luhan chortled and looked back at Sehun, beckoning him to come forward. Sehun took a seat at the table with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo who were carefully spreading their cream cheese on their bagels. Chanyeol had her legs crossed and her cropped haircut under a cute beanie. Kyungsoo had on huge glasses and her sweater hung from her shoulders like drapes. 

Luhan took a seat next to Sehun quickly at the end of the table and was instantly met with many smiles and a bunch of questions. Luhan couldn’t wait to tell everybody everything about his trip and how excited he is to be back and how he’s missed everyone. 

Sehun stood up after a couple of minutes, “I’ll go get us bagels.” Sehun whispered against Luhan’s ear and trailed his hand along Luhan’s shoulder as he walked away. Luhan tried to fight a smile.

Chanyeol leaned in closer against the table, “Are you guys together now?” The rest of the table propped their elbows on the table as if on cue. Luhan couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Do you guys really think we could ever be a couple?” Luhan and Sehun had clashing personalities. It was a known fact. Where Luhan was caring and compassionate Sehun was cold and distant. Luhan liked chocolate and Sehun liked vanilla. Sehun loved cities and Luhan loved the beach. They clashed.

In unison they all chanted “Yeah!” Luhan was taken aback. Jongin spoke up, “He’s been distracted at dance practice ever since you left.” Luhan felt himself turned red.

“It’s not from me leaving…” Luhan reasoned with a quiet smile. They’re all teasing, yeah, just teasing.

“Wow and the way he looks at you,” Chanyeol smiled prettily, “If someone looked at me like that…” Chanyeol giggled and Kyungsoo kneed her under the table. Luhan heard  
something from the shorter one like “I’m right here.” 

Luhan looked around the table, they were all serious. “You guys are delusional.” 

Sehun returned with the bagels and placed one in front of Luhan. Sehun remembered what type of bagel he liked, blueberry with strawberry cream cheese.

“What were you guys talking about?” Sehun asked before stuffing his mouth with bagel. The rest of the table turned back to their food and talked amongst themselves. Sehun  
looked at Luhan who shrugged.

“Who’s going to Time Square tonight?” Sehun asked and everyone groaned. 

“I don’t like crowds” Kyungsoo would say before flicking her hair from her shoulder. 

“You can see it perfectly from the TV” Baekhyun contributes.

“It’s too cold” Jongin complains.

“I’ll go.” Luhan said with a mouthful of bagel. 

Sehun looked at him, “It’s a good thing you slept a lot today, you won’t be able to catch a wink tonight.” The entire table burst into laughter and Sehun blushed after realizing what he just said. “Not like that, you perverts.” 

They all moved onto the next conversation, but Luhan couldn’t stop thinking about what the group had said. He found himself stealing glances at Sehun and he found Sehun  
looking at him when he did. It made him blush every time he looked his way.

♥♥♥

They spent the whole day touring New York City. Luhan came from a suburban town in upstate New York where he met Sehun in middle school. They were instantly best friends  
once their science teacher sat them next to each other. They spent the next couple years at each other’s houses and they went into the city every other weekend. They loved it and  
it became a sort of tradition to go every third Saturday on a month and then sleep over at Luhan’s house. Nobody else came except the two of them and nobody else was invited. 

Somehow Luhan had dragged Sehun in F.A.O. Schwarz Toy Store even after Sehun protested, but it was a well-kept secret that Sehun loved the walk on keyboard.

“You suck, get off.” Luhan shoved the other boy off the keyboard and jumped on it himself when he made sure no other kids were in line to try it out. 

Sehun jumped back on and ignored Luhan’s complaints. He ran up and down the piano intentionally making ruckus. Luhan caught one of his arms to stop him and Sehun stopped to catch his breath. They both giggled.

They then ventured onto the top of a tour bus. They huddled close to each other to keep each other warm on the top of the moving red bus. A tour guide pointed to the Empire State Building and Sehun decided it was about time to get off. 

They ran together inside the Empire State Building. “Should we take the stairs?” Luhan joked and Sehun playfully hit his shoulder. They frisked into the first elevator and Luhan didn’t realize he was gripping Sehun’s arm until it was time to switch elevators.

“Have you ever been to Namsan in Korea?” Sehun asked in the second elevator ride while everyone was distracted by optical illusions in the shaft. Luhan shook his head while looking up at the ceiling video. Sehun’s eyes stayed intent on Luhan, “The view from the top of it is really beautiful. We should go sometime.” Sehun shrugged and dug his hands into his pockets. 

Luhan hummed in agreement before the elevator stopped moving and the crowd in the elevator moved out. They soon filed out and Sehun followed Luhan to a telescope overlooking the city’s skyline. 

Luhan exhaled happily, “it’s so insane. Everyone below just looks like ants.” His hair blew in every which way. “Do you have two quarters?” Luhan asked and held out his hand. 

Sehun sighed and reached inside his pocket to get out the change. Luhan took it and slotted in the machine happily. 

♥♥♥

The night approached nippily and Sehun wanted to get a spot to watch the ball drop in time square. They walked from the Empire State Building to the already packed Times Square. Sehun bought hot dogs from a vender and Luhan bought roasted chestnuts. They munched happily while listening to the artists performing their songs.

Crowds pushed them closer and closer together until Sehun wrapped an arm securely around Luhan’s waist to ensure the other wouldn’t be pushed away from him in the dizzying crowds. Luhan chuckled and stepped towards him.

“You know we haven’t had anything to drink today.” Luhan pouts, “New Year’s Eve is the perfect excuse to get wasted and we didn’t even have a pinch of alcohol.” Luhan states and crosses his arms. 

“Is this you asking me to get drinks?” Sehun asked and Luhan nodded happily. Sehun could easily pass for over twenty one and Luhan could not. Plus Sehun had a fake ID handy. 

“Fine, just don’t move.” Sehun unwrapped his arm from Luhan and stalked off to the nearest liquor store.

Thirty minutes and five phone calls later Sehun finally reached Luhan again with a bottle of cheap wine hidden in a brown bag. Sehun took the cork out and drank from it. Luhan copied him. Soon they were both a bit tipsy.

“Ok, we can’t drink anymore.” Luhan pushed the drink in Sehun’s hands away from him. Sehun giggled and took another swig of it. “We’ve got to scope out for potential new year’s kisses.” Luhan reasoned and started looking around him.

“What about her?” Sehun asked, pointing to a cute blonde girl in sunglasses and obviously tipsy. She had a cute round face blushed from her drinking.  
Luhan shook his head, “need a top.” He said without thinking before covering his own mouth and Sehun laughed even harder. “I didn’t mean to say that. Forget I said that.” 

“Okay, Okay.” Sehun calmed down from his laughing, “what about him?” this time Sehun pointed to a big buff guy the size of fully grown horse. Neither of them could grasp why the guy was wearing a pink tank top in the middle of winter.

Luhan slapped away Sehun’s hand, “I said top, not someone that’s going to send me to the hospital.” They both chuckled and Luhan looked around to see the next person Sehun would point at.

However, Sehun didn’t point at another person. “What about me?” Sehun asked with all joking gone in his face. 

What is he talking about? Is this what Chanyeol and Jongin were talking about earlier? Luhan thought to himself while trying to keep smiling at the taller one. “Why?” Is all Luhan could say.

Sehun coughed, “Well, I mean, we don’t have very good choices and it’s supposed to bring good luck.” Sehun smiled feebly and looked away, “I mean it’s just a bro kiss, you know?” 

“No homo?” Luhan asked. This is so wrong I shouldn’t kiss my best friend.

“Yeah.” Sehun smiled then it quickly vanished, “I mean no! No homo.” Sehun chuckled once more and Luhan laughed with him. Then they were silent after that sans the times they asked each other what time it was or for sips of the wine.

They somehow found themselves at the restricted rope area where a TV reporter was going around. The reporter found Sehun and Luhan and began talking to them.

“Where are you from?” Jenny McCarthy asked Luhan and put the microphone under his mouth.

“China!” Luhan said excitedly, his eyes fixed on the camera. Sehun pulled the microphone towards him, “New York!”

“So do you have a new years kiss?” The blonde lady asked enthusiastically while playing up the audience with winks and frilly air blown kisses.

Luhan flushed pale and froze. Luckily, Sehun took the microphone once more, “Yes he does.” Sehun said a little bit too confidently. Luhan elbowed Sehun in the chest with his face  
still blushing bright red. 

Jenny McCarthy winked at them both a moved on to her next victims. Luhan gave Sehun a look and scooted away from him. Sehun laughed and walked closer to him.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asked innocently with a smirk on his face. Luhan wanted nothing more than to slap it off. 

“Do you know many people watch “Dick Clark’s Rockin’ New Year’s Eve’?” Sehun shook his head and Luhan hid his head in his hands, “now everyone is going to know we’ve kissed and Chanyeol’s going to tease us about it and it’ll just add fuel to the fire.” Luhan rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder and it felt kind of nice until Luhan realized he should be mad at Sehun and propped his head back up.

“They teased you today, didn’t they?” Sehun asked gently and Luhan nodded.

“Yeah they’re all so stupid.” Luhan reasoned and from distant stage where a pop singer performed, “We clash in so many ways it’s not even remotely possible we’d ever be together.” 

Sehun’s Adam apple bobbed up and down, “We don’t clash that much.” Sehun provided, but Luhan just shrugged and faced away from Sehun with the taller one’s arms around his mid-section.

“Obviously, otherwise we wouldn’t be friends.” Luhan brushed this off and tightened his hands around Sehun’s arms. Sehun tucked Luhan’s brunette hair underneath his chin.

“Do you ever think they could be on to something, though?” Sehun asked thoughtfully in Luhan’s ear. Luhan shook his head and the hair on the top of his head rubbed against Sehun’s chin.

“The only thing they’re on is drugs.” Luhan suddenly stripped himself of Sehun’s arms and stepped away before turning back around. “Do you think they’re on to something?” Luhan asked with his eyes widening.

Sehun brought up his arms and hastily shook them, “No, no, no.” Luhan visibly relaxed and Sehun reached out to drag his shoulder back into place right below his. “Like you said, we clash too much.” Luhan nodded his head again as he faced Sehun with their shoulders squished together in the crowd. 

Neither of them said anything for minutes until the countdown began. The crowd started chanting together. To see thousands of people counting down the end of an old year was amazing thing. They were all in unison and it was as if they were all part of one being. Luhan loved it.

“TEN!” Luhan turned to face Sehun.

“NINE!” Sehun brought his hands to put them on Luhan’s shoulders.

“EIGHT!” Luhan wrapped his hands around Luhan’s neck.

“SEVEN!” They stepped closer together.

“SIX!” They gazed awkwardly at each other and tried to avert their gazes from each other.

“FIVE!” Maybe this was a bad idea…Luhan thought while looking at Sehun.

“FOUR!” Sehun gulped.

“THREE!” They angled their faces so their noses wouldn’t bump into each other. 

“TWO!” They both whispered “No Homo” to each other. 

“ONE!” Their mouths met.

It was a very awkward kiss at first, but it soon melted into something better. Sehun, Luhan discovered, was very eager to kiss him and his tongue found its way into Luhan’s mouth. 

Luhan let him explore every bit of him. Luhan jumped onto Sehun and wrapped his legs onto the top of his thighs. Sehun grabbed Luhan’s back and pulled him closer. 

They broke away a couple minutes later and breathless. They looked at each other in dazed expressions. 

“Um.” Sehun coughed and Luhan jumped off of Sehun, embarrassed. 

“Do you want to do it again?” Luhan asked with bright eyes and cherry red lips. “I swear I’m actually a good kisser and mph-” before Luhan could finish speaking Sehun’s lips were on his again.

♥♥♥

“I’m going to miss you.” Luhan brought his bags to his side at the airport. Sehun stood across from him with his ridiculous sunglasses on the top of his head. 

“Just don’t cheat on me with one of those hot Chinese guys.” Sehun laughed and nudged Luhan with his foot. It was something they’ve always done unconsciously since they were  
smaller. Luhan nudged him back.

“No promises.” Luhan smiled and gave Sehun’s hand one last squeeze before letting go of it. “I’ll be back before you know it.” Luhan smiled and tip toed to bestow a kiss on Sehun’s cheekbone. Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Remember to Skype me at least once a day.” Sehun demanded, “I don’t care if it’s one o’clock in the morning, Skype me.” Sehun stepped forward and immediately gathered Luhan in his arms with one swift motion. Luhan giggled and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck.

“I will.” Luhan promised, “remember to eat a lot and study a lot.” Luhan whispered into Sehun’s ear before he let go.

Sehun nodded, “You better go or you’ll be late to your flight.” Luhan nodded and pulled up his handle on his luggage cart. Luhan waved pitifully at Sehun and turned to leave. 

Sehun grabbed Luhan’s hand. “Wait.” Sehun uttered as he walked in front of Luhan and put his hands under Luhan’s jaw and kissed him. It was quick and forceful, but it had all the passion and love Sehun had for Luhan. 

“I love you.” Luhan blushed deep red when Sehun finished kissing him.

“I love you, too.” Sehun promised and stepped away to let Luhan through.

Once Luhan was well on his way to the airplane Sehun yelled, “AND DON’T ATTACK ME NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME!” 

Luhan responded with a middle finger and a smirk. Sehun couldn’t love him any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I liked writing this story and I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I really like the girl!chansoo and i hoped that was a small little highlight in your reading (:


End file.
